


Parfait

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on and for Valentine's Day 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audinosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/gifts).



Doing something like this was not the norm for the two of them. For one, neither of them were particularly the lovey dovey kind - in private, their affection was another thing, but in public, it wasn't something they showed to people.

For another, they were Kureshima Mitsuzane and Kumon Kaito. Not many people knew about them being together. To be seen like this would raise more questions than they would've cared to answer.

But still, it _was_ Valentine's Day, and it was the first since they'd started this tentative relationship.

So here they were, in a cafe outside of Zawame - away from people who would ask questions - while staring awkwardly at each other. They'd already ordered their desserts: Baked cheese cake for Kaito and a strawberry parfait for Micchy.

"Uhm," Micchy mumbled, playing with his parfait hesitantly. "H-Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," Kaito returned. He looked up at Micchy, who had whipped cream on his cheek, wide eyes making him look absolutely adorable. He blinked, unable to help himself as he leaned over to kiss it away, tasting the sweet of the whipped cream and the soft velvet of Micchy's skin.

Micchy stared at Kaito for a moment, before turning his head to press his lips to Kaito's. It started chaste, but quickly escalated, and they parted only minutes later, faces flushed and breathless.

"So, uhm, Happy Valentine's Day," Kaito murmured.

Giggling, Micchy replied, "Yeah."


End file.
